Clockwork Lullaby
by Spica M
Summary: La interesante vida de Ophiuchus Lestrange y los acontecimientos que lo llevaron a entender que en algún momento de su pasado su nombre fue Harry Potter. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" Para Druida


Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, si asi fuera hubiera habido mucho slash.

**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

_Dedicado a Druida, quien pidió algo que un simple humano como yo pudiera hacer_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Clockwork Lullaby<strong>

Caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, algunos de los recuerdos más antiguos de Ophiuchus Lestrange salían a la superficie de su mente y lo llevaron a perderse en sus memorias mientras esperaba llegar a la sala común de Slytherin casi por inercia.

Ophiuchus Lestrange opinaba que su vida siempre ha sido bastante fácil si se toma en cuenta que es el hijo de dos mortífagos del círculo interno del señor oscuro Voldemort, actualmente dictador del mundo mágico. Desde que tiene memoria ha vivido en la mansión Lestrange con sus padres y muchas veces a la semana va a la mansión Malfoy donde pasa el tiempo con Draco, su gran amigo y confidente.

**~CL~**

Su memoria más antigua tenía la mansión Lestrange llena de fotografías de Ophiuchus con sus padres, fotografías de Ophi montando su escoba, abrazando a sus padres, sus padres llegando de una redada y finalmente, la fotografía en la que estaba corriendo por toda la mansión con su mejor amigo de toda la vida Draco Malfoy.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Si llegamos primero nos dejaran montar las escobas un rato más!—gritaba el pequeño Ophi de seis años apurando al niño rubio hasta que este lo alcanzó en su carrera.

—No entiendo porque la tía Bella no nos deja simplemente montar más tiempo, sino que nos tiene que hacer llegar a tu habitación antes que ella para que nos deje hacerlo—se quejaba el pequeño Draco jadeando junto a Ophi cuando alcanzaron la habitación de este último.

—Mamá dice que es porque debemos ser rápidos y muy resistentes en caso de que algún día nos enfrentemos a un mago de la luz—Explicó recuperando aire junto a su amigo.

—No creo que nos enfrentemos a un mago de la luz algún día, el señor oscuro está acabándolos a todos y cuando ya no hayan magos que se opongan, simplemente va a gobernar el mundo—explicó Draco entrando a la habitación de Ophi y tomando la escoba que tenía en la mansión Lestrange para él en los días que iba a jugar con Ophi.

—Bueno, mamá dice que algunos traidores a la sangre son como hormigas—decía Ophi sacando su escoba y saliendo felizmente a volar con Draco un rato más sin ver que su madre había llegado antes que ellos y los miraba aprobatoriamente.

**~CL~**

El muro de las fotografías había aumentado cuando la segunda memoria llegó a la mente de Ophiuchus, ahora había una fotografía de Ophi junto a sus padres en los calabozos de la mansión Lestrange donde habían capturado a un mago de la luz que había entrado a tratar de matarlos según dijo su madre, otra de las fotos era la celebración de la victoria del lado oscuro hace apenas un año, casi treinta o cuarenta años de lucha logró dar sus frutos y los magos oscuros por fin podrían tener los derechos por los cuales han luchado por tanto tiempo.

Ophi corría por toda la mansión hasta llegar a la gran sala donde sus padres, desde que la guerra acabó, solían quedarse y discutir con su tío Rabastan, su tía Narcissa o simplemente a conversar de las decisiones de su señor oscuro.

Al llegar, jadeante y con una gran sonrisa les mostró la carta con un sello rojo que llevaba en la mano y sus padres corrieron hacia Ophi tomando la carta.

—Llegó al fin tu carta de Hogwarts, querido Ophi, ¡Hay que ir a Diagón!—Exclamó su madre completamente feliz abrazando a Ophi con mucho gusto antes de mandarlo a prepararse para salir.

Al entrar al caldero chorreante se encontró con toda clase de gente y no pudo evitar mirar con asombro como magos comunes Vivían en medio de un lugar común de forma tan común, haciendo énfasis en lo común de la gente a su alrededor.

Cuando vio el callejón Diagón se emocionó mucho, al fin iba a ir a Hogwarts, al fin iba a ser capaz de aprender cómo hacer magia tan increíble como la que hacen sus padres, al fin iba a comprender el mundo que le rodeaba. Siguió a sus padres mientras estos hacían sus compras, incluso vio a Draco ese día, lamentablemente, lo que le faltaba de comprar a Ophi, los padres de Draco ya lo habían comprado y viceversa, por lo tanto se separaron con la grata noticia de que se verían el día del cumpleaños de Ophi, el 31 de julio.

Ophiuchus descubrió que su varita era la hermana del señor oscuro y sus padres parecían que iban a hacerle un altar a Ophi por este hecho, lo que le causó gracia al muchacho.

— ¡Esa es la señal! ¡Estás destinado a ser uno de los más fervientes sirvientes del señor oscuro!—Declaraba su madre con ¿alegría u orgullo? Ophi opinaba que ambos.

—Bien, como hemos visto, tú vas a tener el puesto de Lucius algún día como el más cercano de nuestro señor—Declaró su padre apareciéndose en la mansión Lestrange al término de las compras. Ophi sabía que sus padres querían comprar la varita al final y supo la razón en ese momento.

Ophi descubrió días después que sus padres lo habían notificado a todo el mundo para que supieran valorarlo desde ahora.

**~CL~**

En su viaje a Hogwarts, se vio con Draco rápidamente y se sentó en el vagón con Pansy y los demás conocidos y amigos de Draco.

Al ver la gente que pasaba por los pasillos, se dio cuenta que no había mucha gente e inmediatamente recordó que a los sangres sucias no se les permite ir en el tren a menos que hayan sido adoptados por alguna familia mestiza o sangre pura.

Muchos magos se habían opuesto fervientemente a esto, pero la palabra del señor oscuro es ley como el gobernante supremo del mundo mágico.

Ahora los magos sangre pura y mestizos no tienen problemas en entrar a Hogwarts, colegio que cambio la mayoría de sus clases con el fin de adaptarse a los estándares del señor oscuro, los únicos magos con problemas para entrar son los traidores a la sangre y los sangre sucias, a Ophi no le interesaba mucho acercarse a algún sangre sucia ni a un traidor a la sangre, sus padres siempre los han pintado como magos inferiores que no son ayuda en la sociedad y que solo por misericordia del señor oscuro es que están vivos.

Ophi sabía que era lo que iban a enseñar en Hogwarts gracias a sus padres, así que no se preocupaba mucho por esa clase de cosas. Sabía que Introducción y Manejo de las Artes Oscuras eran enseñadas por los hermanos Carrow, unos buenos maestros según sus padres. La materia de Pociones iba a ser enseñada por el extraño Severus Snape, un hombre bastante alejado de los mortífagos y casi eliminado por el señor oscuro si no fuera porque hizo un juramento inquebrantable de servir a su Lord como él vea conveniente. Los padres de Ophi le contaron este suceso para que tuviera cuidado de sus lealtades.

A Ophi le intrigaba el hombre porque siempre tenía un gesto nostálgico cuando miraba a Ophi, sus padres opinan que es un buen mortífago y maestro, solo que perdió a quien amaba porque la sangre sucia estaba del lado de Dumbledore.

Otra materia que se enseñaba era Etiqueta y Modales, por parte de la madre de Draco, Narcissa Malfoy, una materia que Ophi veía innecesaria, pero todos decían que debían aprender modales incluso los incultos mestizos y sangre sucias.

Ophi vagamente recordaba que una vez hablaron acerca de "Introducción a la Cultura Mágica" que era enseñado a los sangre sucias solo por insistencia del maestro de pociones que decía que los sangre sucias, aunque sean inferiores, tienen que aprender acerca de su poder o podrían poner en riesgo el mundo mágico. Así que los sangre sucias que no eran adoptados eran enviados a un orfanato mágico y alejados de los muggles. Ellos recibirían una educación temprana para que se adapten al mundo mágico y cuando pasen la prueba de "Introducción a la cultura mágica" podrán entrar a Hogwarts que tiene una casa específicamente para los sangres sucias y los traidores a la sangre.

Los traidores a la sangre son vistos como lo más bajo de la sociedad y como la mayoría de ellos pelearon contra el señor oscuro, están pudriéndose en lo más profundo de las mazmorras de la mansión del señor oscuro. Los hijos de los traidores a la sangre están con los sangres sucias y son vigilados hasta que dejen de ser un peligro como sus padres, Ophi no tenía ninguna opinión sobre ellos porque nunca ha conocido uno.

—Ophi—la voz de Draco lo sacó de sus pensamientos y regreso a la conversación que tenían acerca de las casas de Hogwarts.

**~CL~**

El primer año fue bastante extraño para Ophi, ver a un perro de tres cabezas cuando vagaba en el castillo fue solo la primera parte, el ver en persona el espejo de Oesed fue un bono adicional, pero lo que lo hizo más extraño fue conocer al asistente de la clase de la clase de Introducción a las artes oscuras, Quirinus Quirrell, quien era un hombre bastante oscuro pero con ciertas cualidades que le agradaron a Ophi.

Quirrell era el asistente para ayudar a los estudiantes a mejorar con las artes oscuras y ese maestro tomó un interés en particular con Ophi, extrañamente parecía que quería matarlo cada vez que estaban solos, aunque al comienzo parecía solo su imaginación, luego se dio cuenta que en efecto, Quirrell buscaba matarlo.

—Eres la amenaza para el señor oscuro y su mundo, tengo que eliminarte para que su mundo sea perfecto—dijo la última vez que lo vio cuando milagrosamente Severus Snape lo salvó. ¿Cómo el hombre se enteró del peligro que enfrentaba Ophi en esos momentos? Era un misterio hasta la fecha. Pero el profesor estaba ahí, en la habitación del final del túnel debajo de la trampilla de la habitación del tercer piso a la que el profesor Quirrell lo había llevado bajo la excusa de mostrarle una nueva forma de probar a los estudiantes si aprendieron al final de cada año como su estudiante favorito, y Ophi agradeció que lo estuviera.

El destino de Quirrell ha sido un misterio para Ophi aunque según la versión oficial, el hombre fue a Albania a investigar algo para el señor oscuro.

**~CL~**

El segundo año de Ophi fue un año bastante agradable, en la mansión Malfoy descubrió un diario en blanco al cual nadie le daba una segunda mirada, por lo tanto se lo quedó un tiempo hasta que el director de Hogwarts, Horace Slughorn, lo vio, le informó al señor oscuro sobre el diario y el señor oscuro tomó el diario de regreso personalmente.

Pero el joven del diario, Tom Riddle era un joven que fue muy amable con Ophi, le mostró incluso la cámara de los secretos y antes de que pudiera confesarle su secreto más grande, el señor oscuro lo tomó de regreso.

Tom era un joven que vivió cincuenta años antes y Ophi lo confirmó cuando vio su placa de servicios especiales al colegio y que él había sido un prefecto y premio anual, esa clase de logros lo impresionaron mucho, es decir que Tom era un joven listo y bastante ambicioso como para quedar en Slytherin como Ophi, así que descartó el que Riddle fuera un apellido de sangre sucia y decidió que definitivamente debía ser un mestizo.

Tenía unos grandes ideales, similares a los del señor oscuro en persona y cuando logró verlo en sus memorias quedó impresionado por su gran autocontrol al estar frente a un hombre tan detestable como Dumbledore, así que Ophi decidió finalmente ser como él, ser un joven ambicioso, listo y fuerte para enfrentarse a todo.

Cuando el señor oscuro recuperó el diario, Ophi vio que el señor oscuro y Tom compartían algunos rasgos, casi imperceptibles, pero para alguien como él, que conocía al señor oscuro durante toda su vida, fue fácil hallar algunos rasgos y Ophi se atrevió a hacer el comentario imprudente que hizo cuando fue un niño.

— ¿No cree que debería parecerse un poco más a Tom? Se parecen, pero si tuviera más rasgos como él sería agradable a la vista, mi señor—Comentó Ophi antes de que el señor oscuro le explicara de nuevo que tenía que infringir temor, no ser agradable a la vista justo antes de desaparecer por la red flu hacia el lugar donde gobernaba.

Ophi se enteró en el verano que el señor oscuro se tomó a pecho el comentario de Ophi, sin embargo, ignoraba la razón de este hecho.

**~CL~**

El tercer año de Ophi fue impactante, realmente impactante, aparte de conocer a un hombre lobo personalmente, cuando el profesor Greyback, ayudante de la materia "Introducción a las culturas y razas mágicas" sección hombres lobo, les mostro su transformación en una noche de luna llena con las medidas necesarias a tomar, conoció a un fugitivo de Azkaban.

El asunto del hombre lobo fue algo impactante y también supo que el profesor que se hacía cargo de "Introducción a las culturas y razas mágicas" también era un hombre lobo pero sabía mucho de las demás criaturas mágicas, claro que aprendió sobre muchas criaturas ese año, pero aparte de ver a la gente del mar directamente, el cambio de un hombre lobo que casi lo asesina junto a Draco fue emocionante.

El asunto del fugitivo de Azkaban fue algo asombroso, aparentemente, Sirius Black, hermano del profesor de historia, Regulus Black, fue sentenciado a Azkaban por crímenes contra el gobierno de esa era y contra el gobierno actual por pelear contra el señor oscuro y supuestamente traicionar a los Potter. Cuando Ophi lo conoció, parecía un hombre bastante cuerdo a pesar de los dementores.

El hombre le contó sobre su ahijado, Harry Potter, que supuestamente está muerto pero que nunca dejó de buscarlo, le contó sobre su deseo de matar a Peter Pettigrew. El asunto de Pettigrew hizo a Ophi darse cuenta que la gente traidora es peligrosa, Ophi conocía a Pettigrew, era un tipo feo y molesto que actuaba como el mensajero del señor oscuro y que a veces estaba en Hogwarts queriendo molestar a Snape. Pero terminando con Snape maldiciéndolo y dando una gran demostración de hechizos oscuros.

Ophi halló a Black siguiendo al profesor Lupin el día en el que casi lo devora junto a Draco y se enteró que Black era un animago el cual peleó con la forma lobo del profesor Lupin cuando iba a devorarlos, Draco desarrolló un terror hacia los hombres lobo desde entonces.

Ophi finalmente decidió hacer un trato con Black para poder escapar con Draco a salvo, decidió entregarle a Pettigrew si lo seguía y esperaba un tiempo. Accedió y se quedó con el profesor Lupin quien confesó que fue obligado a ser maestro de Hogwarts porque Greyback intercedió por él y no tenía más opción que aceptar o morir.

— ¿Sabes? Tú me recuerdas a James un poco, es una lástima que seas un Lestrange, hubieras sido un excelente Black—mencionó el fugitivo cuando logró asesinar a Pettigrew y el profesor Black se responsabilizó de limpiar el nombre de su hermano y ayudarlo a mantenerlo fuera de Azkaban después de que Ophi contara la misma historia cuatro veces al señor oscuro, al director Slughorn, al profesor Black y a sus padres.

Ophi está en contacto con Sirius Black a menudo y tiene una relación bastante amistosa con él.

**~CL~**

El cuarto año de Ophi fue peligroso para él y casi mata a sus padres de un infarto, el profesor Slughorn y el señor oscuro decidieron aumentar el poder del señor oscuro volviendo a la vida el torneo de los tres magos, el profesor de transfiguración, Barty Crouch Jr. fue quien ayudó con todos los preparativos para este suceso, cuando llegaron los estudiantes de Durmstrang fueron bien recibidos, los estudiantes de Beauxbatons pasaron muchas cosas para que puedan venir tranquilamente, resultaba que la directora, Madame Maxime, era partidaria de Dumbledore pero con un poco de ¿ayuda? Por parte del señor oscuro se terminó declarando a Madame Maxime como una bruja neutral dada su sangre ancestral de gigante.

En el torneo salieron Victor Krum, Fleur Delacour y Cedric Diggory, pero por alguna extraña razón, el nombre de Ophi salió también.

Sus padres estaban a punto de sacarlo de Hogwarts solo por eso, pero Ophi quería demostrar que podía hacer esto, que era una persona que valía para el lado oscuro, así que participó a pesar de todas las inclemencias que pasó durante el torneo.

Nadie en el colegio podía decir algo malo de Ophi porque se enfrentarían a una serie de maldiciones salidas de la varita de Draco Malfoy quien defendió a Ophi por sobre todas las cosas.

La primera prueba fue bastante complicada, pero con una gran cantidad de suerte y unos cuantos hechizos oscuros, logró obtener el maldito huevo dorado que solo chillaba. Finalmente, quedó en segundo lugar después de Cedric Diggory.

La segunda prueba retó académicamente a Ophi debido a que los "regalos" estaban bajo el agua y Ophi solo logró obtener una planta para respirar bajo el agua gracias al chico Longbottom que se lo vendió a un buen precio, al parecer el chico, Neville Longbottom, era el hijo de un par de traidores a la sangre y estaba viviendo en el orfanato mágico bajo vigilancia, pero al parecer el chico era bastante normal y no era una amenaza.

El chico Longbottom era un Gryffindor que se enteró de la prueba que pasaba Ophi gracias a que tenía una buena relación con el profesor Crouch y este le contó el siguiente reto, pensando que era un buen trato, averiguó sobre la planta para respirar bajo el agua y se las vendió a Ophiuchus antes de que comience la prueba.

Ophi salvó a Draco y ayudo a Fleur a salvar a su hermana porque se suponía que el torneo era para mejorar las conexiones de Inglaterra con el mundo, así que se ganó una buena recompensa. Quedo segundo después de Victor Krum en el reto.

La tercera prueba fue lo más desafiante y peligroso, su madre estaba a unos cuantos pasos de saltar, asesinar a todos los que se le atraviesen y salvarlo cuando lo vio entrar al laberinto.

El supuesto laberinto, lleno de cosas raras, fue donde Ophi se dio cuenta que quien puso su nombre fue un mago de la luz que se dio a la fuga y que no lo hallaron porque falsificó su muerte, el padre de Barty Crouch Jr. Resultaba que el mago se aprovechó de que su hijo enseñaba en Hogwarts y le ordenó a su elfina poner el nombre de algún niño hijo de mortífagos para poder atraer a los padres del niño y asesinarlos, de ese modo podría lograr que el señor oscuro creyera que está en desventaja.

Lamentablemente para el mago, no fue solo en el traslador que lo llevó a la antigua mansión de los Crouch, Cedric Diggory amablemente fue con Ophi porque Ophi quería ganar y Cedric era un chico amable pero bastante ambicioso también, así que ambos decidieron compartir la copa.

Cuando los padres de Ophi y los padres de Cedric llegaron, vieron al mago tonto de la luz ya muerto bajo la varita de Cedric Diggory, al parecer, los años de entrenamiento que los maestros les dieron sobre las artes oscuras, han dado un resultado.

Cedric declaró que el mago quería asesinar a Ophi, pero Ophi no sabía nada del tema ni del plan del mago, así que iba a ser una víctima inocente en esto, cuando lo vio, quiso incapacitarlo para atraer a los mortífagos, pero no lo logró y cuando trató de atacar a Ophi, se defendió y Cedric lo atacó para detenerlo, pero el mago trastabillo hacia atrás y cayó sobre uno de los muebles de la sala principal y se quebró la cabeza, muriendo al instante.

El señor oscuro premió a Cedric y a Ophi por sus labores a favor del mundo mágico y del señor oscuro, ambos ganaron el premio a servicios especiales del colegio y mucha fama que no querían pero fue bienvenida.

—Si esto hubiera sido diferente de algun modo, yo hubiera muerto y tu hubieras sido tachado de asesino, pero creo que esto terminó de una buena forma, solo que voy a tener pesadillas de un hombre muriendo durante un largo tiempo—comentó Cedric despidiéndose de Ophi en el tren de Hogwarts mientras sus padres lo esperaban en King Cross.

**~CL~**

El quinto año de Ophi fue iluminador, le abrió los ojos a las grandes capacidades de tortura que tenían sus padres, le mostró el oscuro pasado de Snape y Lupin como miembros de la orden de los pollos fritos, un nombre extraño pero todos llamaban a esa orden así, por lo tanto ese debe ser el nombre de la dichosa orden.

Lupin, Snape y Sirius habían sido miembros de la orden que peleaba contra el señor oscuro hasta que murieron los Potter, los Longbottom fueron apresados y muchos de los miembros fueron cazados lentamente hasta que Snape le ofreció al señor oscuro entregarle a Dumbledore a cambio de conocer el paradero de alguien, cuando el señor oscuro aceptó, Snape le entregó la dirección de la central de la orden del fénix y el señor oscuro emboscó a los miembros faltantes y a Dumbledore con toda su armada.

Con el señor oscuro en su auge y su mayor peligro fuera del plan, fue simplemente cuestión de una larga batalla. Pero el señor oscuro lo logró, mató a Dumbledore y se estableció como el dictador del mundo mágico inglés.

Claro que para que todo esto pasara tuvo que pasar muchos años y Ophi vagamente recordaba ver a sus padres regresar de redadas cansados y a veces heridos, pero fue hace tanto tiempo que lo olvidó por completo.

Mientras investigaba esto con su ¿amigo? ¿amigo-novio? ¿Novio? Una bruja enviada por el señor oscuro a encontrar una serie de artefactos dentro de la escuela se tomó muchas atribuciones y comenzó a castigar a los alumnos con plumas de sangre, cabe decir que Ophi simplemente la odió y después de enfrentarla mucho tiempo, sus padres vieron sus cicatrices en su mano derecha causadas por la pluma de sangre en las vacaciones de Yuletide y la bruja no duró mucho tiempo. Antes del final del año escolar, Ophi pudo ver a sus padres torturar a la mujer hasta el olvido.

Aprendió tantos hechizos oscuros que no pudo mantener la cuenta cuando iban en el número veinte y cuatro.

La bruja terminó muerta y el señor oscuro simplemente la desechó aduciendo que era una bruja molesta y que la mantenía porque conocía el modus operandi del anterior ministerio y de las absurdas leyes que pasaron.

—Debes siempre recordar una cosa, Ophiuchus, no toda la gente es buena ni mala, como diría el señor oscuro, no hay bien ni mal, solo poder y aquellos demasiado débiles para obtenerlo, esa bruja obtuvo poder, pero nosotros tenemos más poder que ella y por lo tanto, podemos eliminarla—explicó su madre saliendo de Hogwarts después de encargarse de la bruja sapo que martirizó a muchos estudiantes.

Ophi aprendió una lección muy grande en ese entonces.

**~CL~**

El sexto año de Ophi fue impactante para él, aparte de conocer la revelación más grande de su vida, se enteró de los oscuros secretos del señor oscuro por medio de los artículos que el señor oscuro mandó a Draco y a él a obtener ya que la bruja sapo fue inútil en su tarea. Era su primera tarea como mortífagos del señor oscuro.

Los artículos eran una serie de recuerdos que Dumbledore mantenía en el colegio y cuando murieron los Potter, el director escondió esos recuerdos y el pensadero en algún lado del colegio pero Slughorn no hallaba dichos recuerdos, y como ya se sabe, la bruja sapo no sirvió de nada mas que para demostrarle a Ophi lo peligrosos que son sus padres y lo geniales que son como mortífagos.

Draco y Ophi hallaron los recuerdos y el pensadero en la habitación de las cosas perdidas, como Ophi y Draco llamaron a esa habitación, cerca de un enorme armario.

Ambos supieron en ese instante que el gran señor oscuro era un huérfano, mestizo y repudiado por sus semejantes. Esa clase de cosas impresionaron a Ophi, pensar que alguien que estaba en lo más bajo de la cadena alimenticia de Slytherin llego a ser alguien tan importante solo habla de lo poderoso que es, también explica por qué los orfanatos mágicos son tan bien cuidados, tan bien mantenidos que parecen hoteles de lujo más que orfanatos mágicos.

Ophi pudo distinguir que el amable muchacho del diario en su segundo año, había sido el gran señor oscuro en su época de estudiante.

Draco se limitó a comentar ciertas cosas antes de callar por completo, nadie sabía que el señor oscuro había sido un mestizo.

Junto a las sorpresivas noticias, Ophi halló un libro viejo en la habitación de las cosas perdidas, un libro de pociones con muchas notas interesantes, eran cosas pequeñas, detalles que cambiaban todo, esa clase de detalles que el profesor Snape les enseñaba a ambos cuando Draco le pedía lecciones particulares.

Con el libro del príncipe mestizo, Draco llegó a ser mucho mejor de lo que ya era en pociones con Ophi casi al mismo nivel y con las particulares lecciones de recuerdos que el difunto Dumbledore tenía, supieron muchas cosas del señor oscuro, pero por lealtad a él decidieron nunca hablar de eso con nadie, si la madre de Ophi se enteraba que Ophi encontró los secretos más oscuros del señor oscuro, va a obliviarlo o hacerle un juramento inquebrantable para nunca revelar los secretos de su maestro.

Ophi prefería no tener que comprometerse en nada.

Claro que eso era también por las extrañas cosas que Draco y él hacían cuando terminaban de ver los recuerdos de Dumbledore.

Una cosa era abrazarse como amigos y otra diferente era besarse. Eso era otra historia.

Al final del año escolar, agradecieron que el señor oscuro haya matado a Dumbledore, el profesor Snape halló el libro debido a que Draco casi asesina a un traidor a la sangre, Weasley, con un hechizo que había en el libro y Snape solo se preocupó por el hechizo y no porque el traidor a la sangre se desangrara en el baño.

Fue un buen año para Ophi.

**~CL~**

— ¡Ophiuchus!—llamó Draco y Ophi salió de sus memorias mirando a Draco acercarse a él con una sonrisa y devolvió el gesto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que debemos ir a rendir las pruebas, ¿En qué mundo estas hoy?—pregunto Draco jalándolo hacia el lugar donde iban a dar sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S. y Ophi supo que había estado vagando solo para controlar sus nervios por la prueba.

Al entrar vio a muchos sangres sucias ya listos para dar la prueba, una de esas brujas, Weasley, que la ponía de nervios estaba recitando los hechizos que les enseñaron como si eso la fuera a salvar.

Esa sangre sucia la ponía de mal humor, está bien que sea una sangre sucia que fue adoptada por uno de los pocos Weasley que estaban neutrales en la guerra y que se salvaron de la ira del señor oscuro, pero el ponerse a ordenar y a tratar de corregirlos a él y a Draco lo ponía de mal humor, habían tenido mejores tutores que esa chica y aun así insistía en ser un problema.

Ignoró a la sangre sucia a favor de buscar con la mirada a sus amigos y a su pequeño aliado. Pansy y los demás estaban conversando un momento antes de que llegase el examinador y al ver con más cuidado pudo ver al chico Longbottom mirando a la nada pensando seriamente.

Ophi se despidió de Draco un momento para hablar con el chico Longbottom. Desde que lo ayudo en cuarto año, se convirtió en un buen aliado para Ophi, un chico algo introvertido pero muy valiente como para oponerse a todos los Slytherin que lo veían como inferior porque sus padres pelearon contra el señor oscuro.

— ¿Listo para dar la prueba?—pregunto Ophi parándose cerca del chico y dándole una sonrisa.

El chico Longbottom, Neville, le sonrió y asintió levemente.

— ¿Y tú?—preguntó el chico un poco más calmado y Ophi se limitó a asentir y luego suspirar.

—Cuando acabe creo que me tocara seguir los pasos de mis padres y ayudar al señor oscuro, ¿Qué harás tú?—pregunto Ophi y vió al chico tensarse un poco.

Los hijos de los traidores a la sangre tenían que hacer una prueba adicional sobre sus ideales para evitar tener que tratar con problemas en el futuro, debido a que era una prueba oral con Veritaserum, no podían engañar a los examinadores.

—Quiero enseñar aquí herbología, ya se va a retirar la profesora Sprout y quiero el puesto—declaro Neville con una pequeña sonrisa y Ophi aprobó su empeño con seguir su vida.

—Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso—declaró Ophi antes de mirar a los lados y acercarse un poco más al chico Longbottom—por cierto, ¿Qué planeas sobre tus padres?

Ophi sabía que Neville Longbottom estaba en vigilancia porque sus padres están en el calabozo de la mansión del señor oscuro y a pesar de que vive bien y que su abuela lo cuida mucho tiempo, Neville tuvo problemas en acercarse a Ophi porque los magos que apresaron a los Longbottom fueron los padres de Ophi.

— ¿Puedes solo darles un mensaje? Diles que no puedo hacer nada en realidad por ellos y aprecio el que me quieran, pero es muy cruel de parte mía tratar de vivir sin darles las gracias, así que solo quiero que les digas que les agradezco su valentía y que siempre los recordaré—declaró Neville en voz baja mirando al piso.

Neville comprendía que no podía hacer nada con el sistema actual, no habría esperanza de pelear, El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ganó la guerra al asesinar a los Potter y encarcelar a sus padres poniendo a Neville desaparecido hasta que se dio la muerte de Dumbledore a manos del señor oscuro.

—lo haré, Neville, cuando nos graduemos tengo que pasar un tiempo con el señor oscuro y hablaré con tus padres—prometió Ophi y vio al chico sonreír inmensamente y asentir.

**~CL~**

Ophiuchus estaba harto de todo esto, se acercó rápidamente a uno de los malditos presos que hablaban demasiado, un Longbottom si es que no se equivocaba. Había llegado a darles el mensaje a los padres de Neville, pero se la pasaban repitiéndolo una y otra vez, iba a llegar al fondo de todo esto.

—Habla, ¿Qué tiene que ver un condenado Potter conmigo?—pregunto molesto mirando al preso y la mujer se limitó a mirarlo antes de decidirse a hablar.

—Lily y James Potter tuvieron un hijo que fue señalado como el de la profecía por una vidente, El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado fue tras él y mató a James y Lily, pero nunca supimos que pasó con el hijo de ambos, un niño llamado Harry de cabello negro y ojos verdes como los de Lily, se supone que en ese entonces yo y Frank nos dimos a la fuga llevándonos a Neville, así que solo supimos que murieron porque Albus nos localizó para darnos la noticia, no hallaron a Harry Potter y justo después de eso comenzaron los rumores de que tu existías, y en todos los años de guerra con el lado oscuro, nunca vi a Bellatrix Lestrange embarazada en esa época—dijo la mujer y Ophi la miro un momento antes de salir del calabozo cerrándolo por completo después de su partida. Había revisado sus memorias con legilimencia que aprendió por órdenes del señor oscuro y supo que la mujer estaba en lo cierto, muchas cosas no cuadraban con su pasado.

Todo tenía sentido, lo que decía Sirius Black, el atentado que tuvo contra de su vida por parte de Quirrell, todo tenía sentido ahora, incluso las memorias de Dumbledore.

Él era un maldito Potter, el hijo de James Potter al que Sirius Black buscaba con tan ahínco, el chico que fue destinado a traer la desgracia del señor oscuro, pero en lugar de haberle hecho algo, él y sus padres le dieron una vida basada en una mentira.

¡Le mintieron! ¡Era todo una maldita farsa!

Salió de la mansión del Lord Oscuro rápidamente sin mirar a nadie y se apareció en la mansión Lestrange con decisión moviéndose hasta llegar a la sala de estar donde sabía que siempre estaban sus padres…no, no eran sus padres, eran unos malditos mentirosos.

— ¡Lo sabían!—grito entrando al salón haciéndolos saltar a ambos de la sorpresa de verlo.

—Ophi, ¿No estabas con el señor oscuro?—preguntó su…no, Bellatrix acercándose a él con preocupación.

— ¡No me hables! ¡Ustedes sabían que soy el maldito Harry Potter y nunca me lo dijeron!—gritó furioso y se alejó de su madre mirándola con furia.

— ¡Ophiuchus!—llamó su pa…Rodolphus levantándose y acercándose a Ophi— ¡Escucha nuestra parte y luego le haces caso a alguno de los estúpidos traidores a la sangre que están en los calabozos del señor oscuro!—ordenó y con un poco de insistencia de su madre…Bellatrix accedió a sentarse y escuchar su parte de la historia.

Rodolphus Lestrange sabía que tarde o temprano iba a pasar esto, tenía una cierta idea de que esto sucedería en el momento en el que alguno de los presos del señor oscuro hablase con Ophi, sabía bien que alguno de los Weasley o los Longbottom iba a revelarlo cuando pusieran su vista en Ophi, lamentablemente algunos de los rasgos de su hijo siempre serian similares a los de James y Lily Potter, pero estaba preparado para esto.

—sí, sabíamos que eras el niño de la profecía que estaba destinado a destruir al señor oscuro y él en persona fue a la casa de los Potter a matarte y tus procreadores se pusieron en su camino, así que los mató, cuando fue a verte a ti simplemente nos dijo que si tenías el poder para destruirlo, tendrías también el poder para ayudarlo, así que simplemente te perdonó la vida y te dejó a nuestro cuidado para que te criáramos para ser un buen sirviente del lado oscuro, pero Bella aquí presente se encariñó contigo y no te criamos como un trofeo o como un peón como era el plan original, sino como nuestro hijo ¿Algo más?—preguntó Rodolphus volviéndose a sentar en el sofá mirando directamente a Ophi.

Durante la revelación de que el señor oscuro no solo perdono su vida, la vida del niño que estaba profetizado para destruirlo, sino que le dejó que sus padres lo cuidaran en lugar de dejarlo morir en algun lugar o abandonarlo a su suerte, Ophi se halló pensando seriamente las cosas, si lo que decían era verdad entonces solo quedaba una pregunta más por responder.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?—preguntó aún molesto, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerles daño como había querido al comienzo.

—porque ibas a reaccionar de esa manera y porque decidimos que era innecesario, siempre has estado con nosotros y siempre has sido Ophiuchus Lestrange, no Harry Potter, así que nunca vimos la necesidad de decírtelo, dime ¿ganaste algo sabiéndolo? ¿O acaso quieres hacer como tus procreadores y oponerte al señor oscuro?—pregunto Rodolphus y Ophi se vio pensativo una vez más.

¿Qué hacer?

Por un lado estaba el hecho de que el señor oscuro mato a sus padres y los suplantó con otros para Ophi, pero otro lado estaba el hecho de que el señor oscuro pudo haberlo matado cuando era un bebé y aun así no lo hizo y le dio a dos personas para que lo criaran, había mucho que pensar.

Ophiuchus se levantó y les dijo a sus…los Lestrange que necesitaba pensar un poco antes de saber que decir o hacer ahora mismo.

Al aparecerse en algun lugar del valle de Godric, hizo su camino a las casas que tenían tintes mágicos y halló al hogar de los Potter, esos prisioneros le dijeron que en el valle de Godric estaba la casa de los Potter, así que al subir las escaleras vio como todo fue dejado en ruinas y supo que si se hubiera quedado, nunca hubiera podido sobrevivir.

Entrando en las habitaciones de la casa, halló muchas cosas de sus padres verdaderos, incluyendo una dirección escrita en un papel, al ver el nombre de la persona que vivía, supo que era un familiar lejano de la que se supone es su madre biológica, Petunia Evans.

Miro a su alrededor y supo que sus padres no sabrían dónde estaba, hacer esto solo le daría una razón más para enfrentarse de nuevo a sus padres o pedirles perdón. Se apareció en la zona muggle donde se supone vive su supuesta tía supuestamente, enfatizando el supuesto en toda la oración.

Camino mirando con horror a los muggles pasear y verlos tan…asquerosamente inferiores, sus padres han sido una mala influencia para él, al llegar al número cuatro de la calle Privet Drive, tocó la puerta y se vio con una horrenda mujer parecida a un caballo que lo miraba con una rara mezcla de molestia y amabilidad fingida.

—Saludos, señora Evans…—comenzó Ophi saludando pero vio a la mujer asentir levemente, un pequeño vistazo a sus pensamientos le dijo exactamente algunas cosas que debería saber.

—Dursley, ¿Qué se le ofrece?—pregunto la mujer caballo y Ophi se limitó a revisar una vez más las cosas en su mente antes de decirle algo.

—quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas respecto a su hermana Lily—dijo y vio a la mujer cambiar de expresiones rápidamente hasta que volvió a poner una mueca casi amable en su rostro.

—lo siento, ella murió y así quiero dejarlo—Ophi leía en su mente que ella odiaba a la magia y a todo lo que se refiere a ella, debe ser esta clase de muggles odiosos los que deben ser exterminados por el señor oscuro.

—lo sé, verá mi nombre es…Raphael Lange y vengo a informarle que usted tiene un sobrino…—dijo Ophi y antes de seguir hablando la mujer gritó.

— ¡No quiero tener nada que ver con fenómenos como ustedes!—y cerró la puerta fuertemente en su rostro.

Ophiuchus reflexiono un poco lo que pasó antes de irse y casi inconscientemente termino en la casa de Draco.

Cuando vio a su rubio amigo/novio sonrió un poco, Draco se le acercó y le pregunto lo que había pasado ya que al parecer él y sus padres se enteraron de su…explosión de ira por este asunto.

Ophi simplemente le contó todo a Draco, sabía que podía confiar en él, sabía que nunca lo iba a traicionar y se vio completamente complacido y aliviado cuando Draco no lo juzgó ni lo hecho de su casa, simplemente lo ayudo a comprender que sus padres lo querían mucho y que por eso no le dijeron nada y luego le dejó un momento a solas con una pregunta rodeando su cabeza.

¿Es feliz siendo Ophiuchus Lestrange?

La respuesta era simplemente que si, Ophi era feliz, sus padres le han hecho una persona muy feliz, le han dado todo lo que él quería y ellos lo han educado, lo han querido y le han dado una buena familia.

Ophi sonrió.

Esa era la única respuesta que necesitaba antes de aparecerse de nuevo en casa.

Al llegar supo que el señor oscuro estaba esperando y eso era algo peligroso, uno no deja al señor oscuro esperando y se sale con la suya.

Camino rápidamente hacia el salón principal donde el señor oscuro debe estar esperando y cuando estuvo en su presencia, se arrodilló como debe ser.

—mi señor, espero disculpe mis imprudencias debido a una información que me llegó, voy a aceptar cualquier castigo que tenga—declaró y vio como el señor oscuro se limitó a preguntar, eso era extraño y le aterraba, nunca el señor oscuro pregunta y luego ataca, con los demás mortífagos siempre ha sido un crucio y luego las explicaciones.

— ¿a qué decisión has llegado? Ophiuchus—pregunto con voz áspera y seseante, como si esperase cualquier clase de respuesta antes de atacar.

—Les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí, de no ser por su enorme misericordia, en estos momentos hubiera sido un peón de la luz, un amante de muggles abusivos y repugnantes y una persona que hubiera sido usada en su contra, una vez más juro mi lealtad a usted, a la causa oscura y a la familia Lestrange como su heredero—finalizo Ophiuchus listo para lo que sea que el señor oscuro planee para él.

—Bien, levántate y mañana en el ministerio de magia vas a tu escritorio de siempre—declaró el señor oscuro antes de desaparecer.

En ese momento, Ophi se dio cuenta de que el señor oscuro había venido exclusivamente a ver qué decisión hubiera tomado Ophi para matarlo o no, se supone que él era el destinado a matarlo, así que eso explicaría el que se tome tantas molestias solo por su persona.

Con una sonrisa, se levantó de su lugar y fue a hallar a sus padres. No debía haber dudado de ellos realmente, son sus padres, los que lo criaron, los que lo han querido y los que lo han educado como debe ser, así que no importa si nació como un maldito mago de la luz, él no era Harry Potter y nunca lo sería, él es Ophiuchus Lestrange y nada lo cambiaría.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Ophiuchus: Constelación conocida como "El portador de la serpiente" y también como "El cazador de la serpiente"<p>

Clockwork Lullaby es el nombre de la primera canción de Vocaloid de la saga del mismo nombre cuya canción final es Capriccio Farse (Un fanfiction de mi autoría que comparte la misma trama que este one-shot pero diseñado de otro modo)

Debo decir que amé la petición y que con todas las ideas, me tocó discernir las que eran buenas y las que no.

Finalmente decidí que la idea de que Ophi pasara lo mismo que Harry pero por diferentes razones era la mejor forma que vi para escribir tu petición.

Gracias a todos por leer y en especial a Druida


End file.
